


Don't hide from the rain

by azul46



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I live for underrated pairings, M/M, Rain, jangbong, jangjun's yellow umbrella, shy bongjae, shy little kisses, there's no relationship tag for them yet? shame, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azul46/pseuds/azul46
Summary: "The universe is so much bigger than your little world. And in my world you are far more incredible than you think.”





	Don't hide from the rain

The yellow umbrella hit the sidewalk with every step of the boy walking by his side. Jaehyun watched the droplets of water stop against the lens of his glasses, making the sight of the road ahead a little bit irritating. The water that fell from the sky couldn’t even be called rain, it was a timid drizzle that dared fall from the gray clouds that afternoon. While they were taking the first steps out of the cinema, Jaehyun tried to don’t pay much attention to the light drops falling. No one would give attention to that little drizzle, that was so thin that hardly could wet the asphalt. But Jaehyun knew how long it would take to get home. That thin drizzle could revolt against their neglect and turn into a flood. However, he didn’t want to bother the owner of the umbrella because of that. He always tried to be a calm and chill person. Life was bitter enough on its own, it wasn’t worth making a face at any little thing. But that little thing was insistent and it was finally getting his dyed hair wet, and that was something to cry for.

Jaehyun sighed, looking again at the yellow umbrella in Jangjun's hand, who was using the object as a walking stick instead of letting it perform its factory function. The umbrella looked eager to protect them from those tiny droplets, Jaehyun could feel it. But he didn’t want to be annoying, not just after a special date like that. He had never gone out alone on a date with Jangjun, and he didn’t want to ruin the mood in their first date. The two weren’t that close and that was an unique opportunity. But those droplets were getting more and more numerous and Jaehyun was afraid to stain his white clothes with the blue dye in his hair. He looked impatiently at Jangjun, as if the fire in his gaze was enough to draw the boy out of his reverie. The older man didn’t seem to care about the drizzle accumulating over his reddish strands. He seemed lost in some thought more interesting than Jaehyun's irritable aura beside him.

In fact, Jaehyun was almost offended by the silence. Jangjun was known for his huge mouth and ability to talk for hours without running out of subject. It was strange that he was so quiet. _Am I that boring_? It was hard to dismiss that kind of thought when insecurity was his traveling companion, clinging to his back everywhere, whispering nonsense that he believed without giving much thought. Maybe his insecurity was right about that. Jaehyun wasn’t the kind of person Jangjun was used to go out with. Why would someone like Jangjun go out with a shy, quiet and awkward person like Jaehyun? _Oh, yes_ , because no one else agreed to watch a fifth-rate horror movie mid-week, of course. Jangjun was too nice and polite to simply give up the idea and go alone.

So there they were, walking surrounded by that wet and irritating silence. Jaehyun should have foreseen that. He sighed loudly, hoping that Jangjun would stop thinking about whatever he was thinking about and realize the obvious problem in that situation. It was funny to watch his blank face, just enjoying the drizzle and the noise of the busy street where they were walking. _What's going on in this hyung’s head?_ It was difficult to know, impossible indeed. Jangjun might look like a predictable guy in the eyes of other people, but Jaehyun had a feeling that the older one was deeper than everyone else could say. For others, it was obvious that Jangjun would always be laughing, talking too loudly, shouting and especially that he would always be happy. Jaehyun knew this was bullshit. No one could be happy all the time.

Not even Lee Jangjun.

And after walking with him a few blocks without hearing a single word, Jaehyun knew that Jangjun was much more than some rumors that come and go like little waves in the sea shore. Like any other person, the boy kept deep treasures with him. This made Jaehyun even more curious to know what had left the boy so quiet that afternoon after watching a lousy movie with such a half-assed companion, modesty aside.

But he didn’t even know how to just ask _hey hyung, what goes on under the red hair of yours._ In the end _,_ Jaehyun opted to do his own hair and his spectacles a favor and ask about the unused umbrella.

"Hyung, why don’t you open your umbrella?" Jangjun stopped abruptly, staring at Jaehyun with wide eyes. The astonishment soon turned into laughing, and Jaehyun wanted to laugh too with the sight of the older man finally smiling. “Oh, I'm sorry. Here” Jangjun opened the yellow umbrella and took a step closer to Jaehyun. "You could have told me earlier."

The two of them started walking again, leaning against each other's shoulders. Jaehyun felt the subtle cold of the wet sweatshirt of the other soaking his own clothes. Now that they were already wet, the umbrella was a little useless after all.

"You seemed focused, I didn’t want to disturb you” He replied quietly, staring at the brown converse the older man was wearing. Water must have been pouring through the holes of that poor footwear, but it still had its charm. Only Jangjun could look so good with that old converse full of holes.

“I was feeling the rain” Jangjun replied simply.

“I suspected” Jaehyun chuckled, adjusting his wet glasses over his nose. "But I think we've felt the rain way too much, haven’t we?" He laughed again, and there he was, the Jangjun everyone recognized. Jaehyun was relieved, but still curious.

After a few silent steps, Jaehyun thought the conversation had died there. Perhaps Jangjun was so disappointed with that date that he didn’t have the strength to continue the subject.

"Don’t you think that sometimes we have to feel the world around us?" Jangjun asked suddenly, happily shutting Jaehyun’s insecurities for a while.

“Hmm ... Huh?” The younger was confused.

"We live one day after another doing the same things, walking the same places and seeing the same landscapes” He continued, looking forward with that thoughtful expression again “Everything is so automatic that sometimes I forget that I am alive, that I am one person around many others and that there is a whole world around me” Jaehyun pressed his tongue between his teeth, trying to think of something clever to answer. _Was that what he was thinking all this time?_

“Feeling the rain made me think about many things” Jangjun continued his monologue, since Jaehyun didn’t have much to contribute “About how many other people are feeling the rain too. And how big the world is and how complex nature is. You know, sometimes I forget that the universe is so much bigger than I am. Is weird”

Jaehyun found himself trapped in a force field formed by Jangjun's gaze. The red-haired man seemed to demand some answer from him. He didn’t want to look dumb after the older man finally revealed some of the immensity of his thoughts. But it was hard for Jaehyun to put what he felt into words. He understood Jangjun, knew exactly what it felt like to be stuck in a monotonous routine that made him feel almost like a pre-programmed machine. He had never thought of it, but the feeling was always there.

“I'm sorry, this is stupid. I must be bothering you with my nonsense” Jangjun's voice was half-defeated and weak. His expression was one of desistance, probably sorry for opening up to a stone like Bong Jaehyun. The last thing the younger wanted was Jangjun to stop sharing his amazing universe with him. Jaehyun wanted to know more. He swallowed the shame of saying some bullshit and took a deep breath. _Well, this can’t get worse, right?_ "

It's not stupid, I understand you” He finally began, immediately feeling Jangjun's body pressing against him more closely. The drizzle had finally turned to rain “I feel that we get so lost in our own world that we forget that the people around us are real, and not part of our imagination” He bit his lip when he finished speaking, expecting a laugh from the older man beside him. But it never came. Jangjun smiled and looked at the sidewalk for a few seconds. Jaehyun found it funny that he would step into the puddles rather than dodge them.

“Exactly.” He heard him say. Jangjun was smiling. Somehow the smile was present in the tone of his voice. Jaehyun couldn’t understand how was it possible. "People are much more than our conception of them” Jaehyun nodded. He was accustomed to thinking too much and trying to predict people's behavior. It was almost automatic convincing himself about what other people were thinking about him, or how they would react towards his actions. But the world was much bigger than his little bubble. People were complex and unpredictable.

"Now I know you're not quite as I imagined in my head, hyung” He said involuntarily, almost stumbling in the process. Maybe talking to Jangjun gave him the courage to speak without thinking that he never had before.

“Oh really?” Jangjun’s tone was curious, just like the smile on his face. Jaehyun finally felt his body warm up even under the layer of wet clothing. "And how the Jangjun from your little world is like?"

Jaehyun laughed nervously. He felt ashamed. He had just admitted that Jangjun had a reserved place in his thoughts. In his bubble, his little world. And somehow he knew that his reserved spot would be bigger after that afternoon.

“Hmm, a little noisy” Jaehyun answered.

That was it, Jaehyun deserved the certificate of a walking disaster.

Jangjun laughed, shaking his umbrella lightly. Jaehyun felt the rain seize the opportunity to wet the lenses of his glasses again, completely blocking his view. _At least I can’t see his face making fun of me_ , he thought.

"Well, you're not wrong” Jangjun stopped suddenly, handing the umbrella to Jaehyun. "But sometimes I want people to see that I'm not noisy all the time." Jaehyun saw two hands approaching his eyes and soon felt Jangjun take off his glasses. "Sometimes I just don’t want to be so ‘Jangjun’ without being asked if I'm sick or whatever” He said as he wiped Jaehyun's glasses on the flannel shirt he wore tied around his waist. "But I guess I've gotten used to being always the person that people expect me to be”

Jaehyun blinked a few times after finally getting his glasses - more or less - cleaned and back into place. Jangjun was still standing watching him with a slight smile on his face. Jaehyun felt bad for knowing that the older man felt this way, stuck with a distorted image of himself. People should feel free to show their various sides. Principally fascinating people like Jangjun.

"You don’t have to be that person all the time” Jaehyun shrugged, looking away. Jangjun was still very intimidating. His eyes seemed to cross all the barriers Jaehyun had built throughout his life. "At least not when you're with me."

His cheeks were burning with shame, but his heart was satisfied. It wasn’t every day that he could say what he really wanted. It was hard for him. But Jangjun needed to hear that, even if it was from someone so boring like Jaehyun. _Better than nothing._

Jaehyun suddenly felt one of Jangjun's hands touch his hand that held the umbrella. The boy had a lovely smile on his face, a smile unlike the many he had seen sketched out there. Jaehyun missed the droplets blocking his view, because seeing Jangjun so close and so clear was making his heart flutter loudly.

"You can be yourself when you're with me, too. I'm sure you're much more interesting than the Jaehyun I imagine in my head”

"Oh, don’t get high expectations” There it was, Jaehyun’s insecurity. He was afraid of making Jangjun upset with his true self. He was convinced he was even more dull than what he showed to everyone in a daily basis.

"Stop it, I’m sure you more than you give yourself credits, Jaehyunie.” Jaehyun wanted to disagree, but suddenly he was busy trying not to knock down the umbrella after feeling Jangjun press his lips against his. It was quick, almost as if it hadn’t happened. But just like the drizzle, Jaehyun could still feel the kiss even after Jangjun had walked away.

“What was that?” That was what his brain had managed to force out of his mouth at that moment of surprise.

"That was for you to remember that I'm a real person, not just some image in your head." Jangjun grinned, grabbing the umbrella of Jaehyun's hands. The younger boy, however, still didn't know how to react. But he didn't even need to, because Jangjun was soon pulling him by the arm to continue the journey.

The rain passed before Jaehyun came home and his life returned to routine. But if the rain wasn't enough to make him remember that day was real, the second kiss he shared with Jangjun at his front door would be more than enough.

 

"The universe is so much bigger than your little world Jaehyunie. And in my world you are far more incredible than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't turned out too cofusing.


End file.
